Betrayals Of The Heart
by joe'scookiecutterpopstar
Summary: Two years later,he's still gone,she still can't forget,her shoulder to cry on is in love with her,and for one night she takes advantage of that knowing she can't love him the same way..or can she? Set two years after Edward leaves..ec/bd never happened


**Betrayals Of The Heart **

An: Wow this has been a long break hasn't it!!!! I was away for the summer but now im back..and ready to keep writing. Its is a bit complicated to explain..its basically inspired by Thinking Of You by Katy Perry. Let me know what you think...should this be a one shot or a chapter fic..please click that little button and ease my pain lol!!! On With the story...

**Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed**

Time passes, even when it kills, time passes. I had wandered around aimlessly for the past two years, often ending up outside his garage trying, without hope to cure the depression that had become me.

He was always so understanding, he made me feel somewhat normal again, like I could actually smile without being told to, that I could actually become my real self- if even for an hour or two a day.

Yet, I found myself looking at his chocolate brown eyes and seeing the ocher ones I was still used to, even after all this time. As he worked on his cars I found myself seeing the silver Volkswagen I adored so much. And as he said my name, I didn't hear the sweet voice of my best friend, I heard the smooth, velvet like voice of him, though my memory was no justice to it.

"Bella" he called for what probably was the hundredth time "Bell's I need to get at the beetle"

I only realised now that I had been sitting on the bonnet of the Volkswagen beetle that had brought many memories of Edward flooding back to me.

"Ssorry Jake" I murmured, returning to reality

He smiled his understanding smile once more.

"It's all good"

**You said move on, where do I go?  
I guess second best is all I will know**

I nodded and headed toward the workbench where he spent most of his time either building or doing his homework. I couldn't help but wonder why it was that Jake still had never had a girlfriend, i knew of course of his crush on me, but that couldn't be the only reason.

"What'cha thinking about" he asked casually as he messed with some black and oily piece of metal from under the hood of the car

"Just wondering why you haven't found anybody yet"

He stopped at the car momentarily to ponder my statement.

"Same reason you haven't"

I was taken aback by the answer he had given me "What do you mean"

His eyes searched me, trying to see if I really had any sort of notion, when it was apparent to him that I didn't, he continued "I can't move on"

I sighed and crossed my legs uncomfortably "I'm sure I have no idea what you're on about"

"I'm sure you do" he smirked, his smile glowing in the fading sunlight

"I have moved on" I defended, knowing tha my face would give me away

Jake just smirked even wider and returned to his work "Whatever you say Bell's"

I had to smile at this one, because I knew that he was right, he could read me like a book, no matter how much I tried to deny it. His eyes always seemed to be searching me, always looking for some sort of emotion I thought I wasn't broadcasting, sometimes all I would have to say is "hello" and he knew that something was wrong.

**'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)**

As he worked in the fading light, the rare sun that shone captured every conture of his perfectly muscular body as it worked relentlessly on the scrap heap in front of him, his hair now mid length shone in the light making it something of indescribable beauty, on top of all that he was now a lanky six foot eight.

He looked over his shoulder at me as I suppressed a yawn "Its eight thirty how could you be tired"

I shrugged "I just am I don't have a reason"

"Girls" he sighed

"Guys" I shot back with a smile

He gave me a smile..that smile that was only for my benefit and returned to his work. He must have worked there for hours because before I knew it he was waking me up to go home.

"Edward" I mumbled in a sleepy murmur

I could feel his grip tighten "Actually Bells its Jake"

I was rudely woken.

"Sorry Jake" I mumbled

He nodded "You really have moved on" he smiled in good humor

I slapped him playfully though it didn't make much difference "Shut up..you try being in love and then tell me about it"

The smile faded from his face "Yeah cause I would know nothing about that"

I shook my head "Jake don't start this again"

He sighed deeply "Yeah, sorry, let's get you home"

**Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night**

His arm wrapped neatly around my waist, pulling me gently into his side. He was so warm, I always felt so safe in his arms, like nothing could get to me, yet as we walked to his truck I knew what he was thinking of. Two years he had waited for me, two long years he had comforted me as I wept and talked about Edward, two years he had hoped that I would get over him, but the wounds were often as painful as if he had only left me stranded yesterday.

I leaned up on my tippy-toes as he stopped to open the car and kissed the part of his chest where his heart lay, and I could instantly feel the already fast-beating werewolf heart beat even faster.

He took a deep breath and looked down at me "What was that for"

I shrugged and he nodded "Thanks though" he smiled, allowing me into the car

The drive home was pretty silent, maybe because I was tired, maybe because of Jake's mood,either way, we didn't talk.

"I'll see you tomorrow after college" I smiled

He nodded, though the look on his face read that he didn't really want me to go to his. He wanted me to stay away for a while

"Night" was his simple reply as I headed into my house.

**(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes**

"Did you have a good night" The voice that I heard came from the sitting room

"Yeah it was fine dad"

Charlie had been on my case lately for returning to my zombie-like state, I had recently had my floorboards replaced and I had found all of the stuff Edward had hidden on me many years before. But what was I supposed to do? Forget about it? Like that was even an option.

I headed up the stairs without another word from him. My room was untidy, yet the only object that remained untouched since his last time in here, was the chair, his chair. I took one look at it and opened my window, as was my routine every singe night, hoping that maybe he would come back home to me, but it never happened.

Dressing for bed I took out an old concert tee and some sweats and put them on, I was too tired to care.

**You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy with a surprise center  
How do I get better once I've had the best?  
You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test**

I fell into bed that night, I was so tired from doing nothing and I had class tomorrow anyway. I had about four or five different assignments that were half done and due soon but I couldn't bring myself to do it, it was just too much to handle.

My sleep was uneasy that night, my dream was the same dream that I always had, but I never woke up screaming anymore because I realised that there was just no point anymore. That, though wasn't the only reason my sleep was uneasy, I could feel somebody's eyes on me, somebody in the room, but I didn't wanna open my eyes for fear that it was just a dream.

But me, I opened my eyes and there he was, sitting in his chair, the chair that had not been sat on in so long. Yet he looked so perfect, his skin glowing, his warm eyes smiling at me, he didn't seem to mind that I had seen him.

"Come here" a sudden rush of emotion came over me, to see him, sitting so beautifully on the chair

He walked over to me without question, sitting nervously on the edge of my bed, I touched his face, it burned my skin. He leaned in towards me, positively shaking from the nerves that had become him, and with that he placed the softest kiss on my lips, a kiss filled with such emotion that I couldn't bare to be angry with him.

He shifted nervously

"Jake its ok" I whispered in his ear

He looked at me with such longing, the way Edward had once done.

**He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!  
(Taste your mouth)  
He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself**

He kissed me again, this time falling onto the bed with me, his hands pulled me closer to him, and his skin burned the way Edwards did, I had no control any more. His tongue found mine, his legs tangled around me, his heart beating faster than ever. He ran his hands through my hair, making me shiver at the sensuousness of his touch.

I broke away from the kiss and looked up into his eyes, seeing only Edwards

"Make love to me"

He nodded without question, beginning to kiss down my neck, his hands moving expertly down my body. I let out a moan of satisfaction as he played with the end of my ac/dc shirt, with one quick movement it was gone, and there I lay, half clothed in front of my best friend.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world" he said as he placed his olive coloured skin over my milky coloured stomach

I brought him back up to my lips once more, I needed to taste him once more, his hands rested on my breasts, playing with them, sending a chill up my spine. I moaned again, bringing him closer to me, pulling his shirt off him, he looked in my eyes, I could see the love he had and I knew that I couldn't match it, not for him, yet I continued with it because for some reason it made me feel closer to him, it made me feel alive.

My sweats slid off easily allowing him easy access to my panties, which he quickly removed and replaced it with his hand, I groaned at the sheer pleasure of it

**'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into**

"Are you ok?" he asked, his eyes wide

I nodded, kissing him again.

As he pleasured me I managed to pull the trousers he was wearing off, leaving him in just the plain black boxers that made him look more gorgeous than ever. Yet as I looked at his body once more, the image of Edward popped into my head.

His boxers became tighter as I ran my hands down his body, he gave a big sigh as I reached the boxers, giving me a nod, I took them off. I bit my lip nervously and looked up at him.

"Are you sure" he asked, looking straight into my eyes

"I want you" I whispered into his ear

He kissed me tenderly, and pushed himself into me. A wave of shock crossed his face as he entered me for the first time.

"Ahh uhh" he moaned

It hurt like hell, it hurt like no pain I had felt before. I wanted to scream, but I told myself not to. Jake obviously noticed my reaction, he kissed my forehead, kissed my neck and whispered in my ear.

**You're the best, and yes, I do regret  
How I could let myself let you go  
Now, now the lesson's learned  
I touched it, I was burned  
Oh, I think you should know!**

"I love you" his voice was so pure, I needed him in that instant

And for that single second, once more I felt like I was with Edward, and that's what made this even harder.

Jake continued to push himself in and out of me, making love to me, kissing me with such raw emotion that I couldn't help but feel it. He kissed up and down my body, leaving me almost breathless, his body began to shake as it neared its release

**'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes  
Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes**

"Come with me" he said huskily in my ear

I gripped onto his body, my long nails digging into his back, his muscles tensing up, in need of a release.

"Jake" I moaned, as I lost control of my own muscles, which jerked uncontrollably

"Beeeeelsss" he moaned, holding me close to him

We finally came, our bodies shaking as they began to return to normal. His head rested on my chest, listening to the steadying rhythm of my heart. He however had not eased up, he was still shaking, trying to get his body to calm down.

"Are you alright" I asked, brushing my hands through his hair

"I'll be fine" he whispered, laying a kiss on my heart

I breathed in deeply, unsure of what to say next, so I just pulled him up to me and kissed him tenderly

"I was your first wasn't I" he asked, inches from me

I nodded, kissing his hair

"You'll be my only"

**Oh, won't you walk through?  
And bust in the door and take me away?  
Oh, no more mistakes  
'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay**


End file.
